Losing You (Hunkai)
by selenaoh
Summary: "Sehun ingin kembali tersenyum seperti dulu. Tapi, Ia tidak bisa. Orang itu telah merenggut semuanya. Semua kebahagiaan dan tawanya. Sehun pernah jatuh cinta. Dia jatuh ke dalam pesonanya dulu. Orang itu mengambil hatinya, menguras pikiran, jiwa, dan raganya./"Halo, namaku Kim Jongin. Senang bertemu denganmu."/"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin."/"Aku pergi Oh Sehun."/ Hunkai!Fanfiction."
1. Chapter 1

**LOSING YOU**

Rated : M

Chapter: 1 of ...

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Im Yoona

Pairing : Hunkai!broken

Warning : Boyslove/Gay/NC 21+/Yaoi/Psycho

* * *

a/n: Halooo readers! Aku balik lagi dengan ff Hunkai. Sebenernya ini jalan ceritanya pasaran banget. Idenya juga tiba-tiba muncul pas lagi bengong di kelas antro hehe. Akhirnya aku realisasikan di sini, itung-itung refreshing dari dosen statistik yang ngasih tugas gak pake hati huft :( *curcol* maaf ya authornya curhat. Dan buat **Raemyoon** , kalau kamu baca ini, pair KrisHo-nya nanti ya say...

Anyway... maaf yah, authornya banyak bacot, langsung aja deh dan jangan lupa review yaa?

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Seoul, present day_**

Sehun tahu kalau dia seharusnya tidak bersikap seperti ini. Sehun menyangkal mati-matian bahwa yang Ia rasakan ini adalah salah. Dia percaya bahwa semua yang Ia rasakan adalah benar. Sehun hanya ingin merasakan cinta lagi, itu saja. Dirinya ingin kembali merasakan perasaan yang sanggup membuatnya melayang seperti seperti layang yang terkena hembusan angin. Sehun ingin kembali merasakan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya saat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Sehun ingin kembali tersenyum seperti dulu. Tapi, Ia tidak bisa. Orang itu telah merenggut semuanya. Semua kebahagiaan dan tawanya. Sehun pernah jatuh cinta. Dia jatuh ke dalam pesonanya dulu. Orang itu mengambil hatinya, menguras pikiran, jiwa, dan raganya.

Sehun menekuk kedua kakinya hingga kedada. Dia menghela nafas kecil. Memandang kosong kearah jendela di samping kanannya. Matanya menerawang mengingat sosok itu. Membayangkan senyumnya yang secerah mentari. Sehun rindu dirinya. Sehun rindu akan sentuhannya. Tanpa dia sadari air matanya jatuh, Sehun tersenyum miris.

* * *

 ** _Bucheon, 1998_**

 _Sehun masih berumur sepuluh tahun kala itu. Dia masih berada di tingkat lima sekolah dasar. Sehun termasuk anak yang pintar. Tapi sayang, dia terlalu tertutup untuk anak seusianya. Disaat anak lelaki lain memilih untuk bermain bola di lapangan, Sehun lebih memilih berkutat di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku. Entah itu buku non-fiksi atau fiksi. Dia selalu menduduki peringkat pertama di kelas. Guru-guru memberikan perhatian lebih padanya. Mereka selalu mengutus Sehun ketika ada lomba tentang pelajaran excact. Mereka bangga pada Sehun yang selalu mengharumkan nama sekolah. Orang tuanya apalagi. Mereka selalu membanggakannya di depan keluarga besar ataupun kenalan. Sehun adalah bukti kesuksesan mereka sebagai orang tua._

 _Suatu hari, lingkungan rumah mereka kedatangan penduduk baru. Sepasang suami istri dan anak mereka yang seumuran dengan Sehun. Orang tua Sehun mengundang mereka untuk makan malam saat itu sebagai ucapan selamat datang. Mereka membawa anak lelaki mereka. Pertama kali Sehun melihatnya, Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hatinya berdetak kencang. Anak lelaki itu tersenyum manis dan menyodorkan tangannya di depan Sehun "Halo, namaku Kim Jongin. Senang bertemu denganmu." Dan Sehun menjabat tangannya dengan senyum tipis miliknya. "Oh Sehun."_

* * *

 ** _Present day_**

Sehun tersenyum tipis mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan lelaki itu. Dia mengambil sebuah foto usang di bawah bantal milikinya, kemudian mengusapnya pelan. Sehun memeluk foto itu erat kemudian menangis meraung. Dia rindu dengannya. Sehun ingin mendekapnya hangat. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengannya sekali saja. Bisakah?

* * *

 ** _Bucheon, 2002_**

 _"Hoi Sehun!" Sehun mengerutkan kening kesal ketika melihat Kim Jongin yang seenaknya masuk kamarnya kemudian menjatuhkan diri diatas ranjangnya. Bocah itu berguling-guling acak membuat kasur Sehun menjadi berantakan. "Mau apa Kim? Aku sedang belajar."_

 _Malam itu Sehun sedang belajar untuk persiapan ujian nasional sekolah menengah. Dia paling tidak suka ada yang seenaknya masuk kamarnya dan mengacak-acak seperti yang Jongin lakukan. Ia pernah membentak kakaknya ketika pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu tanpa izin membuka lemari pakaian Sehun. Tapi herannya, pengecualian untuk Jongin. Sehun tidak pernah membentak bocah itu sekalipun Jongin pernah membawa anjingnya masuk dan membuang kotoran di setiap sudut kamar Sehun. Sehun hanya menggeram kesal. Tapi setelah itu Ia hiraukan. Empat tahun mereka berteman, dan hanya seorang Kim Jongin yang mampu menerobos dinding yang Sehun ciptakan selama ini. Jongin masuk sekolah yang sama dengannya, di kelas yang sama pula. Berbeda dengan Sehun, Jongin seorang yang periang. Dia punya banyak teman dan gampang bergaul dengan siapa saja. Dia satu-satunya anak yang berani mengganggu Sehun kala bocah itu sedang asik membaca buku non-fiksi di sudut belakang perpustakaan hanya untuk mengajaknya makan siang di kantin._

 _Kepribadian Jongin yang seperti itu entah kenapa membuat Sehun tertarik. Membuat Sehun nyaman ketika bocah itu berada disekitarnya. Mereka mulai sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bermain dan kadang belajar. Sehun kagum dengan seorang Kim Jongin. Kagum dengan bagaimana senyum itu Ia umbar pada semua orang. Kagum dengan kulit kecoklatannya yang membuat Jongin terlihat indah dengan lekuk tubuh yang sempurna. Sehun tahu kekagumannya sudah masuk tahap yang dilarang ketika mimpi basah pertama kali yang Ia alamo adalah bercinta dengan Jongin. Dia tidak menganggumi Kim Jongin sebatas teman._

 _"Aku putus dengan Soojung." Jongin mendesah kecil. Dia menatap Sehun dengan menumpu dagu dengan satu tangannya. Sehun membalikkan badan, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Dia senang Jongin putus dengan gadis itu. Menurut Sehun, Jung Soojung tidak pantas mendapatkan seseorang sesempurna Kim Jongin._

 _Lalu yang pantas siapa, Sehun?_

 _Aku? Mungkin?_

 _"Lalu?" Jongin menggeram kesal. Mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hibur kek, apa kek, kasih makan kek. Sudah tahu sahabatnya lagi patah hati." Sehun tertawa . Jongin berdecak sebal kemudian melempar Sehun dengan guling di sampingnya. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan menuju Jongin dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. Kakinya melangkah menuju meja nakas, mengambil dompet lalu menarik mantelnya yang Ia gantung dibelakang pintu. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan keluar. Jongin menatapnya heran. "Ayo! Aku traktir ayam goreng." Mata Jongin berbinar saat mendengarnya. Dia langsung bangkit dan menggeret Sehun cepat keluar rumah._

* * *

 _Sehun menggeleng maklum melihat betapa besarnya nafsu makan seorang Kim Jongin. Ini piring ketiga omong-omong dan Sehun rasa Jongin belum terlihat akan menghentikan makannya. "Perutmu itu perut karet ya?" Jongin mengangkat wajah kearah Sehun. Dia mencibir kecil kemudian kembali menggerogoti paha ayam di tangannya. Senyum tersenyum kecil. Segala hal tentang Kim Jongin selalu membuat Sehun tersenyum bahagia. Dia bahagia melihat Jongin. Dia suka melihat Jongin, dia… mencintai Kim Jongin. Sehun ingin mengatakannya pada bocah itu. Tapi, Sehun yakin Jongin tidak akan mengerti. Sehun tahu, belum saatnya dia mengatakan perasaannya._

* * *

 ** _Present day_**

CKLEK

Sehun mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia tahu siapa yang datang. Sudah rutinitas bagi Chanyeol untuk menemuinya pada jam ini. Sehun masih meringkuk disudut kasur ketika Chanyeol duduk dihadapannya. "Halo Sehun. Apa kabar?" Chanyeol menyapanya hangat. Mendudukan diri di pinggir kasur. Sehun masih terdiam. Belum beranjak dari posisinya. "Apa itu ditanganmu?" Chanyeol mencoba bertanya. Sehun masih tidak bereaksi. "Apa itu foto Jongin?" Mendengar nama itu, Sehun mengangkat wajah. Melihat kearah Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar dihadapannya. "Apa kamu masih belum bisa melupakannya?" Sehun mengangguk. Chanyeol berdehem, menjulurkan tangannya mencoba mengambil foto itu. "Boleh aku lihat? Ini kelima kalinya kita bertemu tapi aku belum pernah melihat rupa Kim Jongin. Jadi, apa kamu mau menunjukkannya padaku?" Chanyeol tersenyum hangat, mencoba mengajak Sehun berbicara. Sehun memandang ragu antara foto di tangannya dan Chanyeol. Matanya bergerak gelisah. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya melihat. Lagipula… hey, bukannya kita teman?" Sehun terdiam masih mendekap erat foto itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian dia menyerahkannya ragu pada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menerima, memandang foto ditangannya. "Wah, dia memang manis. Pantas kau menyukainya." Chanyeol tersenyum. Sehun kembali meringkuk, memeluk kedua kakinya erat. "Dia… Jonginku…" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

 ** _Bucheon, 2006_**

 _Hari itu adalah hari kelulusan Sehun dan Jongin dari sekolah akhir. Jongin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan untuk kuliah di Seoul, dia masuk di Universitas Kyunghee jurusan seni tari, sedangkan Sehun diterima di Universitas Nasional Seoul. Mereka berencana untuk tinggal bersama nanti. Jongin bilang, dia sudah cari-cari apartemen yang harganya mampu mereka sewa. Sehun mengiyakan, karena jujur saja, dia tidak mau jauh dari Jongin._

 _Sehun melihat lelaki itu sedang mengobrol bersama Yoona di ujung sana dengan tatapan geram. Mereka berada di bar untuk merayakan pesta kelulusan angkatan. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya mengepal. Sehun kesal dengan Jongin yang seperti ini. Dia benci Jongin mengacuhkannya. Dia tidak suka melihat Jongin bersama perempuan lain. Dia mendendam pada semua perempuan yang telah menjadi pacar Jongin. Pemuda itu memang sedikit playboy saat di bangku sekolah. Sehun menahan nafasya yang memburu. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa ini. Dia harus mengatakannya pada Jongin. Pemuda itu harus tahu kalau dia mencintainya._

 _Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan cepat kearah Jongin kemudian menggeret lelaki itu keluar bar dengan marah. "Hei! Sehun! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Sehun lepaskan!" Mata Jongin melebar terkejut saat merasakan cengkraman di pergelangannya mengerat. Sehun menyeret Jongin tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran dari yang lain. Dia memandang tajam Yoona ketika gadis itu hendak protes akan apa yang Ia lakukan. Dia membawa Jongin ke taman yang letaknya hanya di sebrang jalan. Sehun membanting punggung Jongin menabrak pohon, memojokkannya. Jongin meringis kesakitan merasakan punggungnya yang nyeri. Dia hendak protes saat tiba-tiba bibirnya dibungkam oleh milik Sehun. Jongin membelalakan matanya. Dia tidak menolak atau membalas. Sehun mulai melumat bibir atasnya dan kemudian mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya, Jongin mendesah. Sehun memanfaatkan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jongin. Membuat Jongin kehabisan nafas dan terbuai olehnya. Jongin menutup matanya, membalas pergerakan bibir Sehun. Tangannya terangkat melingkari tengkuk Sehun dan membawanya mendekat. Ciuman yang lembut itu berubah menjadi menuntut dan penuh gairah. Sehun kehilangan akalnya saat mengecap bibir milik Jongin. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan ini. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Jongin._

 _Jongin yang pertama memutus tautan mereka. Nafasnya terengah. Tangannya masih menggantung melingkari leher Sehun. Sehun menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. Jongin dapat merasakan nafas Sehun menerpa wajahnya. Mereka terdiam sesaat. Jongin mati-matian menyangkal bahwa dia menyukai ciuman tadi. Itu berbeda saat dia mencium Yoona ataupun mantan-mantannya yang lain. Jongin menyangkal mati-matian dari dulu kalau dia menyukai Sehun. "Sehun… ak–"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin."_

* * *

 ** _Seoul 2011_**

 _Sehun menghela nafas sebal ketika Jongin tidak juga menghiraukannya. Sedari tadi lelaki itu hanya fokus memandang televisi yang tengah menampilkan acara kartun kesukaan Jongin, pororo. Sehun bangun dari tidurnya yang beralaskan paha Jongin kemudian mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu singkat. Wajah Jongin memerah, dia menengok kearah Sehun yang tengah memperhatikannya. "Apa?" Sehun tersenyum kecil. Jongin kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada televisi. "Jongin, ayolah… aku sengaja tidak pergi kemana-mana hari Minggu ini hanya untuk berduaan denganmu. Masa kau tega menyelingkuhiku dengan pororo sialan itu?" Sehun merajuk. Jongin mendesah kecil. Tidak tega juga dengan kekasih yang telah bersamanya enam tahun belakangan ini. Jongin tersenyum kemudian mengelus pipi Sehun lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat. Dia hendak menarik kepalanya tapi tangan Sehun menahan tengkuknya._

 _Mereka berciuman dengan penuh gairah. Tubuh Jongin sudah berada di pangkuan Sehun. Bibir pemuda itu mendesah kecil saat Sehun mencumbu telinga kemudian lehernya dan berhenti di tulang belikatnya. "Mau melanjutkan di kamar?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara berat miliknya, membuat Jongin bergairah. Dia mengangguk kemudian. Sehun menyeringai lalu mengangkat tubuh itu menuju kamar mereka._

 _Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan selama ini. Bahkan orang tua Sehun dan Jongin pun sama sekali buta akan hal ini. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa Jongin dan Sehun adalah sahabat dekat yang benar-benar sulit dipisahkan. Jongin juga masih menjalin hubungan dengan Yoona. Jongin tidak seperti Sehun. Dia masih berpikir tentang norma dan segala tetek bengeknya. Dia tidak mau dianggap sampah hanya karena mencintai sesama. Sedangkan Sehun beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah benar. Mereka saling mencintai, dan menurut Sehun hanya hal itulah yang terpenting. Tapi Jongin keras kepala. Dia tidak mau menjadi lelucon di masyarakat. Mereka sempat bertengkar tentang hal ini. Tapi akhirnya Sehun lah yang mengalah. Dia merelakan Jongin menggandeng wanita lain di hadapannya ketika ada banyak orang di sekitar mereka. Sehun merasa sakit. Hatinya meraung melihat Jonginnya di sentuh selain dirinya. Dia mencintai Jongin, mencintai pada tahap yang sudah tidak wajar. Dia gila oleh Kim Jongin._

 _"Ah! Sehun! Pelan… pelan… I'm not going anywhere." Jongin berteriak nikmat saat lelaki itu menyentuh bagian terdalam dalam tubuhnya. Dia merasakan kenikmatan yang sungguh keterlaluan batasnya. Sehun kembali mencumbu bibirnya. Pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat dan tidak beraturan. "Jong… say my name darl..." Dia berbisik rendah di telinga Jongin. Sehun tahu Jongin semakin bergairah bila di melakukan itu. Sehun mengecup lama leher Jongin, meninggalkan tanda di berbagai tempat. Jongin adalah miliknya, Sehun ingin orang lain tahu akan itu. Jongin menjambak rambut Sehun melampiaskan kenikmatannya. Dia hampir datang._

 _"Oh Sehun!" Jongin mendesah keras. Dia merasakan berjuta kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Sehun masih mengejar orgasmenya. Jongin mengetatkan miliknya kemudian berbisik di telinga lelaki itu "Come for me honey… come inside me…" Dia berbisik sensual. Dan saat itu Sehun mengeluarkannya. Jongin mendesah lega merasakan hangat di dalamnya. Sehun jatuh diatas tubuhnya. Dia menatap Jongin lama kemudian melumat bibir itu sekilas. "I love you Kim Jongin." Jongin tersenyum. "I love you too Oh Sehun."_

 _BRAK_

 _Sehun dan Jongin mengalihkan pandangan kearah suara. Mata keduanya melebar. Sehun langsung bangkit dari tubuh Jongin dan mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan. Jongin cepat-cepat menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Nafasnya tercekat, bibirnya kelu tidak tahu harus berbicara apa._

 _"_ _Eomma…" Sehun berkata pelan. Wanita paruh baya itu masih menatap tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Mulutnya terbuka, mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia meyangkal mati-matian akan apa yang Ia lihat barusan. "Kalian…" dia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Langkahnya cepat berjalan keluar. Sehun mengerjar sang ibunda. Jongin menahan tangisnya. Dia tahu pasti cepat atau lambat, semuanya akan terbongkar._

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOSING YOU**

Rated : M

Chapter: 2 of 2

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Im Yoona

Pairing : Hunkai!broken

Warning : Boyslove/Gay/NC 21+/Yaoi/Psycho

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Eomma tunggu!" Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan sang ibunda. Wanita sudah hendak memasuki taksi untuk kembali pulang ke Bucheon. Tadinya dia akan mengejutkan Sehun dan Jongin dengan datang berkunjung ke sini. Mereka sudah lama tidak pulang ke Bucheon, jadi dia pikir dia harus melihat keadaan dua pemuda itu. Tapi tidak disangka malah dia yang mendapat kejutan. Demi Tuhan! Dia tidak kalau Sehun dan Jongin melenceng. Dia pikir kedekatan mereka hanya sebatas sahabat karib yang sudah kenal dari kecil. Dia tidak menaruh curiga dengan mereka. Tidak sedikit pun. Tapi ternyata…_

 _"Kamu! Biadap kamu! Dasar sampah! Aib! Kenapa kamu jadi begini?!" Wanita itu terisak. Air matanya mengalir tanpa disadari. Nafasnya memburu. Dia marah melihat putranya seperti ini._

 _"Eomma…" Sehun berkata pelan menahan tangis di ujung pelupuk matanya. Tangannya terjulur, berusaha meraih milik sang ibunda. "Aku mencintai Jongin eomma."_

 _"Cinta?! Kamu pikir pacaran dengan sesama lelaki itu cinta? Itu setan Sehun! Kamu akan masuk neraka karena itu. Kalian akan masuk neraka! Terkutuk kamu!" wanita paruh baya itu menghentak tangan sang putra. Dia cepat-cepat memasuki taksi lalu pergi. Sehun menangis meratapi sang ibu. Dia jatuh terduduk, meremas rambutnya. Dia menepuk dadanya kasar. Sesak… hatinya sakit mendengar perkataan sang ibunda. Jongin memperhatikan dari jauh. Dia tidak bisa diam saja. Ini sudah saatnya dia mengambil keputusan. Dia tidak seharusnya bersama Sehun. Mereka… tidak boleh bersama._

 _Sehun bangkit berdiri berjalan kembali menuju apartemennya. Saat memasuki kamar, dia mendapati lelaki itu sedang mengemas barang-barangnya. Jongin dengan tergesa memasukan bajunya ke dalam koper. Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Kamu mau kemana?" Jongin mengangkat wajah. Menatap Sehun dengan air mata di pipinya. "Kita… harus pisah. Kita tidak bisa seperti ini." Sehun tersentak._

 _"Jongin! Maksud kamu apa?" dia menyentak lelaki itu._

 _"Sehun! Kamu tahu kita tidak benar. Kita salah. Kita aib Sehun! Aib!"_

 _"Kamu dengar perkataan eomma?" Sehun menghentikan tangan Jongin yang sedang membereskan pakaiannya. Menuntun lelaki itu kembali duduk di ranjang mereka. Dia menangkup kedua pipi Jongin. Hatinya sakit melihat wajah sang kekasih seperti itu. Dia menghapus air mata Jongin, mengecup keningnya lama kemudian memeluknya erat. "Kita tidak salah. Kita benar Jongin. Hanya… mereka yang tidak mengerti." Jongin terisak di dalam dekapan pria itu. "Kita benar, karena kita saling mencintai." Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun. Dia mencintai lelaki ini, sangat. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Sehun. Dia tidak mau hidup tanpa Oh Sehun. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia hanya ingin bersama Sehun. Tapi kenapa susah sekali? Masyarakat melihat mereka seperti sampah. Tidak punya otak. Kenapa mereka tidak berpikiran terbuka? Dan orang tuanya adalah salah satu dari mereka. Jongin tersentak, dia tidak mau menjadi aib keluarga. Dia melepaskan pelukan Sehun kasar. Kembali mengepak pakaiannya. Sehun menatap Jongin heran. "Jong?" Jongin berbalik, menatap sendu pria yang Ia cintai itu._

 _"Aku pergi Oh Sehun."_

* * *

 _"Jongin?" yoona mengerutkan kening. Dia menatap heran sang kekasih yang terlihat lesu dihadapannya. "Boleh aku masuk?" Gadis itu mengangguk. Dia memiringkan badan lalu membiarkan Jongin melewati dirinya._

 _Jongin mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Dia menyenderkan kepala lalu menghela nafas kasar. Dia menutup matanya erat. Kepalanya sakit sekarang. Dia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Kembali ke Bucheon tentunya bukan pilihan. Ibunda Sehun pasti sudah sampai disana sekarang. Kemudian pergi ke rumahnya dan mengatakan tentang dirinya dan Sehun pada orang tuanya. Jongin belum siap. Jongin belum mampu untuk menghadapi amukan sang ayah dan ibu._

 _Yoona mendudukan diri di sampingnya. Memperhatikan wajah sang kekasih lalu tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terangkat mengelus kepala Jongin. "Ada masalah? Tumben kamu malam-malam kesini." Jongin menggeleng. yoona mendesah kecil. "Apa kamu bertengkar dengan pacar keduamu itu, Sehun?" Jongin membuka mata. Menenggakkan diri lalu mengerutkan kening menatap kearah Yoona. "Pacar apanya?" Yoona tesenyum geli._

 _"Kalian itu habisnya kayak pacaran sih. Berantemnya juga kadang begitu. Kamu juga apa-apa selalu mentingin dia daripada aku." Wanita itu menggerutu kecil. Jongin menghela nafas. Dia menundukkan kepala bersalah. "Maaf." Gumamnya. Yoona terkikik melihat ekspesi sang kekasih. Dia memukul lengan Jongin pelan. "Apasih, kamu melankolis banget. Baru di bercandain gitu." Gadis itu tersenyum. Jongin menarik sudut bibir terpaksa._

 _Jongin kembali merenung. Mungkin, apa yang dikatakan ibu Sehun itu benar. Mereka tidak boleh bersama. Lelaki tidak boleh memadu kekasih dengan lelaki. Adam dipasangkan dengan Hawa, bukan dengan Adam lainnya. Dia dan Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa bersama, karena takdir tidak memihak pada mereka. Jongin mengalihkan pandangan kearah Yoona yang menyesap coklat hangat selagi menonton televisi. Gadis itu… dia begitu sabar dengannya. Dia benar-benar lugu dan tidak tahu tentang apa yang Jongin dan Sehun lakukan di belakangnya. Dia gadis baik-baik yang bernasib buruk mendapatkan Jongin sebagai kekasih._

 _Jongin ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Jongin ingin kembali memulainya dari awal. Dan dia yakin Yoona adalah pilihan yang tepat. Jongin menatap dalam gadis itu, Yoona menoleh. Dia mengerutkan kening melihat Jongin yang mendekatkan diri kearahnya. "Jong ap–" mata bulatnya terbuka lebar. Dia terkejut. Ini bukan ciuman pertamanya dengan Jongin, tidak, mereka sering melakukannya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Jongin mencumbunya dengan bergairah. Mereka belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim sebelumnya. Jongin selalu mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menjaga kesucian gadis itu dan Yoona tersenyum karenanya. Dia berjanji akan menjaganya untuk Jongin kelak ketika mereka menikah. Lagipula kedua orang tua mereka sudah saling kenal. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu sebelum keduanya mengikat janji suci di altar._

 _Yoona mendesah kecil ketika Jongin meremas dadanya. Pemuda itu menindihnya di sofa dan mengecup lehernya nikmat. "Jong…" Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya. Dia menatap gadis itu dalam. Dia frustasi. Dia tidak tahu akan apa yang Ia lakukan sekarang. Dia kembali mendekatkan wajah. Membawa gadis itu dalam permainannya._

* * *

 ** _Seoul 2013_**

 _Sehun menatap sendu gereja di depannya. Dia terisak kecil mengingat apa yang sedang berlangsung di dalam sana. Sehun menggengam kemudi mobil erat. Dia menangis mengingat bahwa Kim Jongin bukan lagi miliknya. Lelaki itu sudah resmi menjadi pasangan orang lain. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan saat melihat Jongin dan Yoona keluar dari gereja dengan raut wajah bahagia. Jongin menggendong anak lelaki berumur dua tahun di tangannya. Dia terlihat bahagia lalu mengecup pipi anak itu gemas. Sehun tersenyum miris. Daridulu, Sehun sangat tahu bahwa Jongin suka sekali dengan anak kecil. Keluarga baru itu memasuki mobil sedan hitam untuk menuju tempat resepsi._

 _Resepsi Jongin dan Yoona di adakan di salah satu ballroom hotel bintang lima di daerah Gangnam. Sehun ragu untuk turun dari mobilnya. Dia tidak yakin Jongin akan senang melihatnya. Lagipula dia tidak diundang. Semenjak mereka berpisah dua tahun lalu, Jongin selalu menghindarinya. Orang tua Jongin dan orang tuanya sama-sama tahu akan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Orang tua Sehun murka. Ayahnya bahkan menampar dan mengusirnya dari rumah. Untung saat itu ibunya tidak tega. Dia masih menyanyangi Sehun. Sehun adalah anaknya, darah dagingnya. Meskipun ayah Sehun sepertinya telah membuangnya. Lelaki paruh baya itu seperti menganggap bahwa Sehun telah tiada dalam hidupnya._

 _Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin. Dia benar-benar lost contact dengan pemuda itu. Jongin bahkan mengganti nomor ponselnya. Dua tahun belakangan hidupnya resah tanpa Jongin. Sehun ingin memaki Jongin yang dengan seenaknya merenggut hatinya dan malah mengacuhkannya sekarang. Sehun gila karena Jongin. Dia ingin mendekap Jongin. Dia ingin menghirup wangi tubuh pemuda itu yang telah meracuninya. Sehun ingin Jongin-nya kembali._

 _Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Jongin sampai lima bulan yang lalu. Dia sedang membuat laporan ketika salah satu temannya yang juga teman satu kampus Jongin dulu mendapat undangan pernikahan dari Jongin. Sehun menatap undangan itu nanar melihat nama Jongin dan Yoona lah yang tertulis. Dia marah, dia sakit, Sehun kecewa. Sehun kecewa dengan Jongin. Dia berakhir di kantor polisi malam itu karena memukuli lelaki asing di bar._

 _Sehun melangkah yakin memasuki area resepsi. Dia sempat dicegah masuk karena tidak ada dalam daftar undangan. Untung ada ibunya. Wanita itu mungkin mengerti perasaan Sehun sekarang. Dia kasihan melihat sang putra yang hidup bagaikan mayat dua tahun terakhir ini. Dia menggandeng pundak Sehun. Membawa lelaki itu masuk. Dia tersenyum kecil saat matanya dan Sehun saling memandang. Sehun kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, matanya tertuju pada pasangan yang tengah melakukan couple dance di lantai dansa. Sehun meremas dadanya, sakit. "Relakan dia Sehun. Dia bukan milikmu. Kalian tidak seharusnya bersama."_

* * *

 ** _Present day_**

Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan seksama. Dia mendengarkan Sehun bercerita tentang Jongin dengan sabar. Baru kali ini Sehun mau membuka mulutnya dan bercerita tentang masalah ini. "Aku mencintai Jongin. Aku… ingin dia bersamaku." Sehun terisak lemah. Pipinya sudah basah karena air matanya. Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya menepuk bahu Sehun. Dia ingin Sehun tahu kalau dia mendukungnya disini. Dia berada di pihak Sehun. Dia tidak akan mencerca Sehun. Dia ingin Sehun tahu kalau Sehun tidak sendiri. Dia ingin membantu Sehun. "Chanyeol…" Sehun memanggil dengan suara kecil.

"Iya?"

"Mau membantuku?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Membantu apa?"

"Tolong bawa aku pada Jongin."

* * *

 ** _Seoul, Jongin's wedding day_**

 _Jongin tersentak saat mendapati dirinya diseret oleh Sehun masuk ke dalam toilet. Dia meringis merasakan Sehun yang memojokkan dirinya ke dinding. "Sehun… aku mohon jangan begini." Jongin memelas, menatap mata Sehun. Dia melihat luka disana. Hati Jongin menangis. Tangannya terangkat mengelus pipi Sehun yang semakin tirus. "Kamu… kenapa jadi kurus begini?" dia terisak. Sehun m_ _asih terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan Jongin dipipinya. "Sehun… aku mohon lupakan aku dan lanjutkan hidupmu." Sehun menggeleng. Dia menangis. Dia tidak bisa. "Aku tidak bisa tanpa kamu Jong." Jongin menangis. Dia mendekap pria itu erat. Dia rindu Sehun. Dia ingin bersama Sehun. Tapi tidak bisa… dia punya tanggung jawab lain sekarang. Sehun memeluk erat dirinya. "Kita bisa bersama. Tinggalkan dia. Tinggalkan pernikahan ini. Ayo, lari bersamaku." Jongin mendongak, menatap Sehun yang menatapnya yakin._

 _"Kita tinggalkan mereka. Semuanya… kita bisa pergi ke luar negeri, menetap disana. Aku bisa minta dipindahkan ke kantor pusat yang ada di Spanyol, kamu tahu posisiku. Kamu gak akan hidup sengsara kalau bersamaku." Jongin menjauh. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan ragu. Dia memikirkan perkataan pria itu. "Yang perlu kamu lakukan hanya menyambut tanganku Jongin." Sehun menatapnya dengan berharap. Jongin menahan nafas. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya ingin bersama lelaki itu. Dia ingin menyambut tangan lelaki itu. Sedetik kemudian dia tersadar… tidak… dia tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya._

 _"Aku tidak bisa!"_

 _"Apa yang menghalangimu?!" Sehun berteriak frustasi. Jongin menahan nafas. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anakku."_

 _Sehun berulang kali membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia menggeram rendah mengingat perkataan Jongin tadi. Anak? Jadi… anak itu yang menjadi penghalang untuknya? Sialan! Sehun mengepal tangannya. Dia marah, dia frustasi. Dia ingin bersama Kim Jongin. Dia harus bersama lelaki itu. Sehun membulatkan tekadnya. Dia merogoh caliber magnum 44 yang Ia taruh dipergelangan kakinya. Sehun memainkan pistol tersebut. Dia menyeringai tipis. Matanya berubah kelam. Dia akan menyingkirkan siapapun itu yang menjadi penghalangnya. Siapapun…_

* * *

 ** _Present day_**

"Jadi… aku keluar, lalu menembak Yoona." Sehun mendesah pelan. Matanya menerawang keluar jendela mobil. Mereka sedang berada di perjalanan menuju suatu tempat. Sebenarnya pihak rumah sakit tidak mengizinkan, tapi Chanyeol bersikeras. Lelaki itu menyetir di kursi kemudi menahan nafas setelah mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Dia berusaha menyunggingkan senyum. "Lalu, apa kamu menyesal?" Sehun menggeleng tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku malah bahagia." Sehun menyeringai, lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol. "Aku bahagia wanita keparat itu mati." Chanyeol menelan salivanya kasar melihat raut lelaki itu. Dia menarik senyum di paksa lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangan kedepan. "Kenapa kamu senang? Kamu… membunuh Sehun." Sehun mengerutkan kening tidak suka. "Dia mengambil Jonginku!" Sehun berseru.

"Dia pantas mati karena sudah merebut Jonginku!"

* * *

 ** _Seoul, Jongin's wedding day_**

 _Jongin menangis terisak di samping jasad sang istri yang sudah tak bernyawa. Para undangan diam tak berkutik melihat Sehun mengacungkan pistol pada mereka. Mereka menahan nafas. Jongin terduduk di samping jasad Yoona. Dia menutup mata sang istri yang terbuka. "Jangan ada yang bergerak! Kalian semua diam!" Sehun berteriak. Nafasnya memburu. Matanya bergerak gelisah melihat sekelilingnya. Para undangan memandang takut kearahnya. Dia menemukan ibunya didekapan sang ayah. Wanita itu menatap nanar dirinya. "Sehun! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Lelaki itu menangis. Sehun tidak suka Jongin menangis. Dia benci melihat Jongin mengeluarkan air mata!_

 _"Aku… melakukan ini untuk kita. Agar kita bisa bersama." Sehun menatap dengan memohon pada Jongin. Dia berjalan mendekat untuk menggapai pria itu, tapi Jongin melangkah mundur menjauh. Lelaki itu terisak. "Kamu… pembunuh." Jongin berteriak murka. Sehun tersentak. Dia menggeleng-gelengkankan kepalanya. Jongin terus memanggilnya pembunuh. Dia melihat sekitarnya, Sehun menyangkal mati-matian bahwa yang Ia lakukan ini salah. Air matanya jatuh. Dia merasa dunia berputar mengelilinginya. Dia merasa bahwa semua orang tengah mengoloknya sekarang. Menghakimi dirinya. Sehun memegang kepalanya. Dia terus membenarkan dirinya. Dia melakukan ini untuk Kim Jongin. Agar mereka bisa bersama. Kenapa Jongin tidak mengerti?_

 _Perkataan Jongin terngiang di telinganya. Dia… pembunuh? Tidak… Sehun hanya… ingin menyingkirkan Yoona dari hidup Jongin…_

 _"Appa…" bocah itu memanggil Jongin dari dalam dekapan sang nenek. Sehun tersentak, mengangkat wajah. Dia menatap tajam Taeoh. Sehun menggeram… karena bocah itu… Jongin tidak bisa bersamanya. Karena Yoona dan anak itu… Jongin memilih meninggalkannya. Sehun berjalan cepat dengan amarah di dadanya. "Sehun! Mau apa kamu?! Jangan sentuh anakku!" Jongin berteriak di belakangnya. Sehun menatap anak itu dan ibunda Jongin bergantian. "Sehun… bibi mohon… dia hanya seorang anak kecil. Dia tidak bersalah Sehun. Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Ibu Kim memohon dengan terisak. Sehun masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya. "Dia bersalah." Sehun bergumam. "Dengan lahir ke dunia ini, dia bersalah dan merenggut kebahagiaanku dengan Jongin!" lelaki itu tiba-tiba berseru. Para undangan menahan nafas._

 _"Sehun…" Jongin berjalan mendekatinya dengan pelan. Dia memegang lengan Sehun hati-hati. "Sehun, aku mohon, turunkan senjatamu." Sehun beralih menatap Jongin. Dia menatap dalam sang kekasih. "Kamu tahu aku melakukan ini untukmu?" Jongin tersenyum paksa, dia mengangguk. "Aku tahu." Tangannya perlahan menggiring tangan Sehun untuk menurunkan senjata. Matanya yang sembab menatap Sehun dalam. "Aku tahu." Dia meyakinkan._

 _"Appa." Sehun kembali beralih menatap Taeoh. Matanya kembali kelam. Nafasnya semakin memburu. Amarahnya kembali meluap. Bocah itu adalah sumber penderitaannya. Dia megacungkan pistol tersebut tepat di hadapan anak itu. Kepalanya semakin sakit saat suara Jongin dan orang-orang disana memohonnya untuk berhenti. Sehun marah, sehun kalut. Dia menarik pelatuk._

 _DOR!_

* * *

 ** _Present day_**

"Aku menarik pelatuk… tapi, bukan anak itu yang mati." Wajah Sehun berubah sendu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap kosong pada sebuah batu dengan ukiran nama disana. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Sehun mulai terisak. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat lalu mengusap bahunya. Dia tahu ini berat bagi Sehun. "Si bodoh itu..." Sehun bergumam. "Dia malah terbaring disini sekarang."

"Seharusnya anak itu yang mati."

"Bukan Jonginku!" Sehun berteriak murka. Chanyeol tersentak. Dia kembali mengusap bahu Sehun menenangkan. Nafas Sehun memburu mengingatnya. Mengingat cintanya yang sudah tiada. Beberapa detik kemudian nafas lelaki itu mulai stabil. Sehun terdiam. Chanyeol masih ada disana untuk menemani. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Dia sadar bahwa dia sudah kehilangan segalanya sekarang. Dia sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Sehun berjalan mendekat menuju salah satu nisan yang ada disana. Dia berlutut lalu mengusap nama yang terukir, tersenyum miris.

Chanyeol menatap sendu di belakangnya. Dia berjongkok lalu menepuk bahu Sehun menguatkan. Air mata Sehun berkumpul disudut mata. "Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi." Sehun bergumam kecil.

"Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi."

"Tidak ada yang lagi perduli padaku."

Sehun mengangkat wajah, menatap Chanyeol nanar. "Hanya dia yang aku miliki."

"Dan aku telah kehilangan dirinya untuk selamanya." Sehun menangis terisak. "Kamu ingin aku mengakuinya? Itukan tujuan awal kalian memulai perawatan?" Chanyeol menundukkan kepala. "Sehun…"

"Tujuan semua sesi terapi selama ini adalah agar diriku mengakui apa yang aku perbuat? Kamu, ah tidak, bukan hanya dirimu. Semuanya, bahkan orang tuaku berpikir aku gila? Baiklah, kalian akan mendapatkan jawaban yang kalian mau. Iya, aku gila." Sehun mengalihkan kembali tatapan pada nisan di depannya.

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Our beloved son, husband, and father**

 **Kim Jong In**

 **14 Januari 1988 – 14 Januari 2013**

"Aku gila dan aku membunuh Kim Jongin."

 **END**


End file.
